shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Coal that Sings Hosanna
"The Coal that Sings Hosanna" is the eighth track of The Room Beneath New Albion. Performers Lauren Osborn as "Alice" Lyrics ALICE: The wishes that the drop might wish Before the brush’s bristled kiss But in the end, expectation is a liar Into scenes at last is spread A splash of white, a spot of red On a canvas grand and awful shall expire It’s not for you to wish or dream A painter’s drop on endless seas Take your place in history’s grand design Little drop, before you go Perhaps you’re loved, perhaps not so Perhaps your solace come to you in time It’s over tonight, the canticle sung Ah the task at last is now done Tonight the last band plays and then retires It’s over tonight, they fall where they may Ah and those who can will walk away The coal that sings hosanna in the fire The princess laughs and grasps the night In love beneath red endless skies Little drop, before the brush arrives The cackling girl lost underground Burnt out like stars fallen down The sad, mad coal still singing in the fire It’s over tonight, the canticle sung Ah the task at last is now done Tonight the last band plays and then retires It’s over tonight, they fall where they may Ah and those who can will walk away The coal that sings hosanna in the fire Four years of fog, of city, tunnels, always running And your head is always buzzing and you never can think straight A blur, a whirl, a swirl, your body it decays, you madly scramble Angel’s order, dolls and corridors but sometimes recall the day When only love is what you wanted Only love could find a way His eyes, although most nights now you cannot recall his face Only love is what you wanted All your people and your place The moment you were happy back before the endless ache The dizzy dream and always stealing, building, reeling Through the darkness like a good girl but I only want to think I want to think just for a second, for a second could I stop just for A second just to think, I’m dying, too late now but wait Only love is what I wanted Only love to find a way Held on by a lover By your family, your friends Only love is what you wanted back before the hand of fate Came to snatch you and to grab you as the days fade into day All your memories fade away like the memory of their face Which you’ll never see again Oh Hosanna, hosanna hosanna Oh Hosanna, hosanna hosanna In the basements far beneath them The furnace where you’ll burn away Dream about the land The soft touch of his careful hand A million miles away A million miles away The wishes that the drop might yearn or dream or yet desire Expectation is a liar, is a liar, is a liar Enjoy the innocence, the first red endless day In the end you’re just a drop of paint waiting to be painted With a stroke and a crash on a canvas spread and swept And of you in the end, there will be most nothing left But I did it, yes I did it with a will of steel and fire It is time now it is time yes It’s over tonight, the canticle sung Ah the task at last is now done It’s over tonight, they fall where they may Ah, and those who can will walk away It’s over tonight, the last act retires The coal that sings hosanna in the fire Hosanna hosanna